Drabbles from a Vague Neuron
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: A series of Drabbles, ranging from cryptic to down right funny, with alot of romance thrown in. About the Host Club Characters in general but I love HaruhiXTamaki so there alot of that inthere too. First Ouran Fic so please be helpful
1. Playing House

**Playing House**

"Hey Tama-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"You know how we play house? And you're the Tou-san?"

The third music room was quiet, customers gone, the two blondes remained sitting in a corner.

"Why yes Hunni! I'm the father and my darling Haruhi's my daughter!" was Tamaki's joyous exclamation.

Hunni took a bite of cake, he chewed, then swallowed slowly before asking, "And Kyo-chan's the kaa-san?"

The French boy nodded.

"But Kyo-chan is a boy, shouldn't the Kaa-san be a girl?"

"But-"

"And isn't Haruhi the only girl?"

"But-"

"So shouldn't Haru-chan be the Okaa-san?"

There was silence as the King processed this.

The red exploded across Tamaki's face and he jumped up in alarm. He glanced at the girl in question. Haruhi who was talking to the twins felt eyes on her back.

Then Tamaki stared at Kyoya who was talking on the phone. Then back to the little blond boy in confusion.

"Ne Tama-Chan?" Hunni asked candidly.

His face tomato red Tamaki Suoh fled the host club room, lest he embarrass him self. He needed to think more on this matter.

'_Okaa-san?' _

* * *

**Lilly: How'd you like it… drabble no.1, this is my first writing Ouran fiction soo bear with me.**

**Laurry: Plus we haven't gotten around to reading the Manga yet so sorry for any silly mistakes. Point them out if you can without giving away any spoilers. **

**^-^**

**Lilly: Ouran high school host club and all of it's affiliates do not belong to me. I only own the plots for this series of drabbles.**

**Laurry: This series of drabbles is disclaimed. I shall not use any other disclaimers.**

**Lilly: review if you want more.**


	2. Invitation

**Invitation**

He was the Shadow King after all. They should have known he'd keep an eye on them even after school. He wasn't the one to blame, it was there own fault for wanting to keep secrets.

Yes, I he told the twins but they would have known anyway. And the _did _inform Hunni which implied that Takashi knew too. It's wasn't his fault that Hunni told everyone he knew.

Kyouya Ohtori stared at that mornings newspaper.

"Ouran students heartbroken as heartthrob gets hitched" was the cover story of the tabloid.

He could just imagine all the girls surrounding the Suoh mansion in throngs. The press was going to eat this up. He better use it to his advantage.

The phone at his desk rang.

"KYOUYA_SEMPAI!! Why is there a picture of me on the morning news!!" the girls at the other end shouted.

"This call better be my wedding invitation, Haruhi."

He could hear Tamaki giggle in the background.

**Lilly: I stared off thinking of Kyouya-kun but then somehow it became more Tamaki and Haruhi centric. Eh? What can I say…**

**Laurry: You're a hopeless romantic Lilly-Onee-Chan.**

**Lilly: Review… Ja ne**


	3. Babies?

**Babies**

Legs sprawled, they lay.

Supporting himself on his elbows Tamaki Suoh blew his blonde hair out of his own eyes before staring into the ochre eyes of Haruhi Fujioka.

"This is hard." He stated with a slight whine.

"How do you think I feel" was the sarcastic reply from the girl as she frowned and kicked of a shoe before settling herself in a more comfortable position on her bed.

"This _was _your idea sempai." She added.

"Of course and I'm enjoying it immensely with my Haruhi!" he exclaimed

She gasped and suddenly reached a hand to lift something from under his arm.

And then both fell back to their previous activity.

The next few minutes passed in silence and then Haruhi groaned.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do after we finish making the babies?"

She sighed and then looked into his eyes.

"Sleep?" she asked tiredly.

Tamaki blushed slightly at her bluntness and his own silliness.

And then.

"Ooh! Look I found the elbow piece!" He exclaimed gently pushing the girl off her stomach and onto her back. She put her arms behind her head and sighed.

"Are we finished yet?" she asked.

Keeping Tamaki occupied for an entire evening was a hard task, although completing a 900 piece baby pictures puzzle definitely helped. The fact that Tamaki had spread the pieces all across her bed in his excitement and insisted on finishing it efore going home didn't. Sprawled across her bed they had work all evening and into the night and now Haruhi was ready to sleep on her feet.

"I finished Haruhi!!" he shouted joyously.

"Ugh" she moaned. "Now please, sempai go home… I'm sleepy…"

Tamaki pouted. But nothing could stop his happiness at finally finishing the darned puzzle. He complied. But not before asking with his famous puppy dog stare.

"Don't disturb the babies Haruhi, I'm have my personal framer come frame it in the morning!" with a jovial wave he left.

Haruhi stared at the twelve babies in various poses printed on the puzzle that lay across her bed. Yes tonight the couch would do.

**Lilly: Heehee get your minds out of the gutter people…**

**Laurry: Although by writing such a cryptic drabble you were intent on making them think gutter like thoughts?**

**Lilly: That's why it's rated T Perv!!**

**Laurry: Nyeh! That would be you!**

**Lilly: Whateva! Review peoples! ^-^**


	4. Forever

**Forever**

It was never a question that they would spend the rest of forever together. Very early in life they'd been told, no-one could tell them apart. Sometime during that childhood they ceased to be two. Merging into one identity, even names didn't matter anymore. No-one else knew, so they forgot as well, co-existing as one.

But then she had come, like a flight of birds and changed all that. She decided who was who. She even gave explanations.

"Hikaru's actions are one level meaner than Kaoru's."

It didn't mean anyone else could tell them apart. But now they could tell each other apart. So forever was just that much brighter.

* * *

**Lilly: You know that is sooo not my style…**

**Laurry: What Gushing incest??**

**Lilly: heh.. =_='**


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

He preferred silence.

She loved to chatter.

He had ambitions.

She had dreams.

He was never un-composed.

She was forever indecent.

His moral varied with time.

She valued hearts of gold.

He took his time.

She would impulsively rush into the fray.

To say he was the perfect man would be a lie.

For her to be called a perfect lady would be stretching the truth.

When they were together it was awkward.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Lilly: Guess the pairing?!?**

**Laurry: You gets a cookie! Nyah!**


	6. Awkward Again

**Awkward Again**

She liked practicality.

He couldn't live without the theoretical.

She hated any form of show off.

His life was a show.

Everything about her exuded sense.

His demeanor screamed "Idiot!"

She was naïve in her own self.

His naivety was more of a syndrome.

Beauty didn't concern her in the least.

He was vainer than a peacock.

But they were not all different,

If obliviousity was counted.

Tangled as they were awkwardness was sure to ensue.

Again and again, oh and again.

* * *

**Laurry: Oblivio****usity is not a word Lilly-Nee?**

**Lilly: It's my fic and I'll make up words if I want to!  
**

**Laurry: Why this again? Anyway?**

**Lilly: I couldn't help it! I really liked the way the last one turned out..**

**Laurry: heh.. me too oddly…**


	7. Tinker Bell

**Tinker Bell**

"Tinker Bell" she said suddenly.

"Eh?" Tamaki Suoh exclaimed. "How can you say that Haruhi!! Why would I name my daughter after a fairy?"

"Because you're vain, just like Tinker Bell." Haruhi replied simply. "Your daughter would be just like you."

The blonde rich bastard –pun indeed intended- pouted at her across the café table they were currently sitting at.

"I wanted to name her… Princes Haruhi…" he grumbled.

"Oh." Suddenly Haruhi gasped and touched her swollen stomach.

"What's wrong?!" He was up, alert and concerned.

"Nothing… nothing the little bugger just turned over…" she sighed taking another bite of her cheese cake. "I think I'll name _him _Tooru." She mused slowly eyeing her seven month old 'bump'.

"Maybe you should name him Peter Pan." Was Tamaki's grumbled suggestion as he very un-hostly slouched back into his chair, very put off indeed with the idea that his daughter or in fact he should be called _vain. _Self loving maybe not _vain. _

"Well that's sorted then." She said closing the baby names book sitting on the table.

"If you have a daughter you name her Tinker Bell and if I have a son I'll call him Peter!"

Tamaki nodded a little confused. He stared at her for a full minute puzzling it out in his mind before realizing a tiny detail.

"Hey that way no-one wins!!"

She replied by eating some more cake.

* * *

**Lilly: If you don't get it… well then shame on you!**

**Laurry: It's okay if they don't get it! Because you're a demented coconut!!**

**Lilly: Eh?? O.o'**

**Laurry: They probably did get it cuz no one is as stupid as you Lilly-Nee!! But incase there is some one out there with a brain the size of an fullstop they were talking about the same child… their baby… hehe…**

**Lilly: I don't care if your bain is elephant size.. I love my reviewers and readers anyway!! Oh also the last two pairings were Awkward: KyoyaXRenge and Awkward Again: HaruTama heh…**


	8. HiJack!

**Hijack! **

Haruhi Fujioka sighed and put her head in her hands. The metal bench creaked under her as she sat. The airport intercom announced "Last call for boarding gate 24, Last call"

The brunette peeked through her fingers at the blonde French boy a few feet away. He stood staring with wonder at the snacks machine. The poor girl rued the day she had agreed to accompany Tamaki Suoh on a plane journey, consequently that was yesterday, the boy's birthday. She blinked and he had disappeared from in front of the machines. The next second the 'King' stood in front of her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Do you have any coins of 5, 2 or 1?" He held up a sticker that he had ripped of the front of the snack machine. He hopped slightly, hands held out, puppy dog eyes dazzling. She handed over the loose change before he could begin the cultivation of any form of fungi.

As if the luggage check in hadn't been enough… she would forever have nightmares about conveyer belts.

Then Tamaki had to go and get them lost with his excitement and exceptional sense of direction. Fortunately it was Haruhi's second air travel and she some how was able to navigate them to the right terminal and gate. It could have something to do with the image of Kyoya that kept playing in her head as he had instructed her on her responsibility or it could have been a complete coincidence.

Either way Haruhi was relieved they weren't half way to Hawaii and sat patiently waiting for the boarding to begin. She stared at Tamaki banging away at the vending machine a distance away with a little smile on her face, oblivious to stares they were receiving.

Tamaki although having traveled by air over umpteen times had done so only by private jet and so found things like "Unattended Baggage will be taken and destroyed" signs fascinating or in this certain case horrifying. This sign was followed by a bout of possessiveness. Haruhi could not contemplate how she classified as "Unattended baggage" but that was Tamaki for you.

Pretty he was back. _Maybe now he would just sit._

"That contraption is _EVIL!" _he stated, "It ate your coins!!" before flopping down beside her. _Ah thank Kami…_

And then he was up again. _She though too soon._

"Oh! Look Haruhi! I do say that's my friend Jacque from Paris!!" And he was about to run over and huggle a completely random stranger.

Mercifully their flight was boarding now and Haruhi was able to distract him with the prospect of escalators.

ESCALATORSESCALATORSESCALATORSESCALATORS

He _had_ to take the window seat. Then he _had_ to want to swap because _there was a sheep on the wing. _He also _had_ to drink eight glasses of water and then need to go to the rest room.

Once he returned he looked positively stricken.

"Haruhi. There soooo small!" he exclaimed standing in the aisle beside her seat. Then he looked behind her. "Oooh! Look there my friend Jacque! I must say Hi!!"

Haruhi's eyes widened suddenly. In an instant she realized what he was about to do. She gripped his arm.

"Tamaki-sempai! What ever you do don't say-"

"**HI!JAQUE!!" **Tamaki screamed waving his arms in the air.

Haruhi sighed and prepared for another headache.

**Lilly: heeheeheeheehee….**

**Laurry: What were you thinking Lilly-Nee??**

**Lilly: Uh… I wuzn't?**

**Laurry: Please some one review tell her to stop with the puns… It's killing me…**


	9. Soul wanted, Love required

**Soul wanted, Love required**

So she wasn't conventional in terms of beauty or even much else for that matter. But he found that he didn't really care for a stereotype wife his world would eventually drop on him. He wanted her, with her ability to surprise him.

Only she could guess his true feeling at the best of times. Only in her did he find a true need to prove himself. So what if love was unrequited?

He always got what he wanted, and what he wanted was always the best of it's kind. Yes she didn't have a pretty face but truly she did have a beautiful soul.

**Lilly: If you don't get it… don't worry I don't get it either….**

**Laurry: No comment.**

**Lilly: Yeah… okay fine I admit it…. Jesse McCartney had something to do with this!! The song "Beautiful Soul" just randomly came on the radio when I began writing this….**

**Laurry: Again. No Comment.**

**Lilly: It's a drabble what do you expect? Guess the pairing? Not one of my shippings… just so you know….**

**Laurry: Your authors note is longer than your drabble =.=**

**Lilly: Okay bye! I mean review….^0^**


	10. Lost Sock?

**Lost Sock **

In truth there is nothing like the feeling of a lost sock. Unless it is the feeling of a hopelessly lost sock. For what is a lost sock with out its pair? As it happened that's what Hitachiin Kaoru felt like a hopelessly lost lone, sock.

Oh no, he wasn't physically lost for his location was the notorious third music room of Ouran high school, the host club. No he was lost, lost in his thoughts.

The end of the day approached and Kaoru found himself clientless and twinless. What caused the red head devil to feel so lost you ask?

Well, he had come to a startling confusion recently. And that conclusion was: Haruhi was a girl, one girl. Hikaru plus Kaoru was two boys. The equation didn't balance out.

Yes , he liked her, Kaoru readily admitted, maybe not as much as his brother but still the attraction was there. Nevertheless twins as they were not everything could be shared.

So now Kaoru had decision to make. A) Remain as a lost sock B) demand his share or C) capture the other pair that was rightfully his?

His gaze traveled across the room to find them standing together. Hikaru said some thing and she laughed. Hikaru had the expression of utmost delight. Okay so B) was out, so what? Capture or Let go?

Yes really, a lost sock. Worst. Feeling. In the world.

**Lilly: Wow… more incest… meep….**

**Laurry: You're scaring even yourself now? That **_**is**_** something… **

**Lilly: It just comes to moi! It must be written!**

**Laurry: No wonder you never let me read HitachiinXOc?...**

**Lilly: Ok peoples review and tell me which option a or c I honestly cannot decide… or maybe even b?? heehee I am Diabolical!! **

**Laurry: Indeed…**


	11. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry**

A war had beeen raging in his mind. It went unsuspected however. How no-one noticed was beyond him. His brain was at melting point her? Could no-one see the steam rushing out of his ears?

Somehow the proceedings of the Club room continued on, while _his _brain churned in turmoil. Tamaki continued his antics. Hunny continued eating. Mori continued being. Kyouya was at his notebook while Haruhi chatted amiably to some customers. Hikaru sitting beside him didn't seem to notice a thing either.

Kaoru had never felt more lost in his life.

Not only was he lost, he was guilty, happy, mortified, confused and sad all at the same time. Was that even humanly possible?? Still no decision had been reached though he was leaning heavily to the straight side. He watched Haruhi from the corner of his eye walking a girl to the door.

He had never felt like this before. Why was this such irrepressible feeling. Why? Why? Why?

Then she smiled and his decision was made.

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?" His brother leaned back on the sofa.

"I don't think I'm gay…"

"Huh?" Hikaru's eyes snapped open as Kaoru stood up.

"But their going to think I am anyway…"

"Eh??"

And with that he left his confused and somewhat bewildered brother and walked towards Haruhi. It was now or never. It didn't particularly matter whether she accepted or not. He always had a fallback, glancing back at Hikaru he gave a thumbs up.

Girls who had suddenly appeared in hordes from seemingly nowhere screamed "Moe!". Kaoru walked up to Haruhi, who was looking slightly bemused.

This sock was no longer dirty laundry.

**Lilly: O.O'**

**Laurry: Where does this come from??**

**Lilly: Shadow of Significance-san asked!!**

**Laurry: SO this drabble can be dedicated to her?**

**Lilly: Yup!**

**Both: Happy New Years Peoples!!**


	12. Deeper

**Deeper**

He stood, Usa-chan dangling at his side, passionate brown eyes threatening tears. And for once Haruhi though that maybe Hunni Misukini had a deeper side. Deeper than that happy-go-luck cake devouring maniac.

There was no-one in the host club room when she entered with the exception of her emotional sempai.

"H-Haru-chan!!" he cried tears gathering at he edges of his eyes. Now Haruhi thought she would either get deep and meaningful story about something like how he ate sweet things to hide his bitter feelings about the world and his sadness at being vertically challenged. Or perhaps a confession, he was her senior after all. And lord knows she'd been getting enough of those lately from both sexes.

"Haru-chan they-"

The brief meeting with his brother had given some thoughtful it odd insight into his past, what would she find now?

"Haru-chan! The cake shipment for today got cancelled!!" We have no cake! What will everyone do?" with that he burst into tears. Storm clouds hung out side the window. Yeah … pretty deep. At least he was thinking about other people.

"Where's everyone else sempai?"

"Oh Takashi took them all to but us some cookies!" and suddenly the storm clouds disappeared and the sun was shining. Maybe she was being big headed… confessions? What was being a host doing to her? Yeah Hunni was deep, as deep as the baking dish for his cakes.

Haruhi walked off to call the other back as the customers were about to begin coming. She wondered how Kyoya had been dragged into this.

Perhaps it was fate that she didn't see the little boy stare after her in a way he only reserved for his favorite cake.

Deep is after all a relative term…

**Lilly: The relative bit came from a conversation April-chan and I had, (best bud) about up****. Go to my profile to see the full convo.**

**Laurry: You know Hunni is like 18 or something! I know what it's like to be trapped in a younger body! He soo has the right to lust after Haru if he wants!!! Bwhahahaha!  
**

**Lilly: WTF? Where'd that come from?? **

**Laurry: Too much cake? O.o'**


End file.
